WereWolf
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: It summer time and Draco decide take vaction to human world. Maybe squeal after this. oneshot.


Werewolf

Warning: Blood, mild swearing, genderbend, sucky spelling, and grammar

Summary: It summer in human world and Harry is noticing something different about him and Harry gets a visit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

/

Draco: 

_*Flashback*_

"_Please Mother can I go to the human world" I beg._

"_No dragon you are too young to go human world by yourself and your father will agree" Narcissa Malfoy argued and look at her husband for back up._

"_She right Draco your still too young to go on your" Lucius Malfoy siding with his wife._

"_Father I'm sixteen" I protest and storm up to my room I sigh._

_*End Flashback*_

I quickly jump on the train to take me human world. Yes I'm runway from my home but temporarily just to see Harry it was hard to seek by maid and butlers and just getting harder to slip by people but made it.

Harry:

"BOY! Wake up makes us so breakfast" Uncle Vernon shouts to wake up. I sigh and start walking downstairs and start making breakfast.

_Later that night:_

Draco:

I finally made to human world. It very late and I'm walking the dark which is scary because I don't what to do. Then I hear a howl I start to run but it was close then it tackle me to the ground I close my all could I felt heavy breathing on my face I slowly open my eye. It fur was black and its eyes are emerald green. Then I saw the giant dog getting off me I slowly try to get up I slowly back away then I start running. Then when I was out reach of the giant dog I start to think 'he looks like someone I know' what I'm thinking I start to walk to a rent apartment that I'm staying until my family will come find me.

Harry:

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking outside at night which a great and if you can't tell that was sarcasm and then I feel something pounding against my chest it like heart hitting against my rib cage then I look up to sky I saw the full moon I try to fight back my transformation but more I fight the pain grow worse. I finally give in my hair grow long covering my body I got all four and howl._

_I start to run through neighbor and went to park when I smell something sweet. Then I saw a woman with platinum blond hair. I recognize her it was Draco I try crept up to her but she got scared and start to run but before she could I tackle her to the ground I could tell she was scared so I got off her and let her run away._

_*End Flashback*_

I followed after her so she won't get jump when she made to her apartment I know I should leave and sun was about rise so head home and sneak inside I was think 'maybe I should pay visit. But for now I should sleep after last night.

"Boy wake up make us food" Uncle Vernon shot.

I sigh got out of mybed and starts make breakfast.

Draco:

When I got back to my apartment and garb my nightgown.

The sun rise and hit my eyes "Ugh stupid sun go away" I grumble then my alarm start to ring "Fine I'm wake you stupid machine" I yell at my alarm. I got my bed and start to take a shower.

Harry:

After making breakfast I decide leave as fast I can. So I can go to Draco place. When I got to the apartment I ask manger where platinum blond hair and gray eyes girl is staying. He gave me the information and starts go to her room when got to her door I knock on the door I heard foot step coming towards the door.

Normal Point of view:

When Draco got out the shower she wraps herself in towel when she heard the door knock. "Coming" Draco shout she open the door she saw Harry standing right in front her and she was in towel. Both them turn red.

"Come in Harry make yourself at home" as Draco blush and try to muster so words.

"Ok" Harry replying back.

Draco quick race to her room and start to change she put on fade blue jean and button up shirt.

Harry just sat down on the couch and wait for Draco. Harry was still red seeing her in towel he quick shake that image out his mind.

Draco opens her door still blushing from the incidents that happen. "What do you Harry better yet who did you find me and where I'm staying" Draco ask with hint of curious in her voice.

"What I can't pay visit to friend" Harry chuckle.

"You didn't answer Harry how did you find and where I'm staying and who sent you"? As she rise suspicious in her voice.

"No one sent me I saw you and follow you and what do you mean who sent me"? Now he was curious

Draco sigh "My parents they said I can't go human world since I'm still too young but the only trouble I came cross in this world is a giant dog".

Harry was stun that she snuck out of Malfoy Manner or that she remember what he look like as wolf form.

"Also the beast had a lightning bolt on it forehead and…" Draco was cut when the door burst down there stands Professor Snape came in looking in the room "Draco come you waste too much of your precious time of this wretch world. Your Mother is worrying sick and your Father is very upset how you disobey him" angry Snape said.

"Fine I go home only for my Mother sake" Draco shouts. She looks at Harry in apologies look and went to pack.

**Harry is try to keep his wolf side clam because he didn't want Draco to leave it his only time he can spend time with her without pressure of ****Gryffindor****and Slytherin on both them.** "**Alright Snape I got everything lets go" Draco announced.** "**Good lets go" Snape show Draco out of door and where Harry just watch letting her go.** **Draco:** **The trip was painfully quiet I was think 'how are parents going punishment me' when we made to my house *coughMasioncough* my Mother was first to greet me and hug me "O honey are you alright are starving or injured" as my Mother rumble on. "No I'm alright Mum" I reply to her 20 question. Then my Father came out now I got worry my Mother quickly pull me into the house with my Father not far from home.** "**Draco" Father starts.** "**Father" I return back.** "**Why did you disobey me" he said in cold voice.** "**I want to see what do human" mustering the courage to reply back to him.** "**Well to my surprise you were able stand on your in human lot longer than I could" He chuckle ** **Which surprise my Mother and I that my father Lucius Malfoy went to human by him for the fun of it.** "**But you still have punishment to do" he retoured back.** **I gulp "what punishment will it be Father" I ask nervously.** "**You will stay in this house all summer until you go back to Hogwarts got that only time you leave this house for supplies for your schooling" he said.** **I nod to that agreement I thought 'well that went well surprising' as I head of to my room. I grab a piece paper and my quill wrote a letter.** _**Dear Harry,**_ _**Sorry for that scene you just saw but I have good news I'm grounded yippy fuck do. I'm grounded until I go back Hogwarts. **_ _**Sincerely, Draco Malfoy**_ **I walk to my owl tie the letter on its leg and flew off.**

Harry:

After Snape took Draco back home I just walk and punch a tree which broke because of my anger.

When I got home there was owl waiting for me when it saw me it drop down and gave me the letter it was from Draco it was apologies note. I should write back since she might get board.

_Dear, Draco_

_Good luck and I hope to see you around Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

/

A/N Please review and yes I might write a squeal.


End file.
